Streaming media content, such as audiovisual streams, are presented on mobile communications devices. Typically, a user of a mobile communications device requests a media content that is then streamed to the mobile communications device for presentation to the requesting user. When a user requests a particular media content, a request is communicated from the mobile communications device to a known host of the media content. The host of the media content then streams the requested media content across a network to the wireless network that communicates the media content to the requesting mobile communications device. Some of the resources utilized to communicate the media content from the host to the mobile communications device are less economical to utilize than other resources. For example, network resources, such as bandwidth, that are paid for by the unit of use increase the cost of communicating the requested media content if those resources are utilized to communicate the media content. In order to obtain efficiencies, it is beneficial to reduce the utilization of those resources that are less efficient to utilize.